Encontrando al hombre perfecto
by Magua
Summary: "Renuncié al hombre perfecto hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a todas esas relaciones fallidas, era muy cínica ante la idea la llegada de mi chico perfecto. Claro, él existía. En un universo paralelo." Traducción del fic original de A Shadow's Lament. ZeLink. One-short.


Aquí estoy de nuevo, pero esta vez con un one-short traducido.

**Me gustaría aclarar que este fic ****no me pertenece****, sino que es de **_**A Shadow's Lament**_**, que cortésmente me ha cedido el derecho para traducirlo y publicarlo.**

**I would like to clarify that this fic ****is not mine****, it is of **_**A Shadow's Lament**_**, who has given me the right to translate and publish it.**

Hasta ahí lo único en inglés de la historia xD Lo he puesto en ambos idiomas para dejarlo aún más claro ^^

Así pues, este one-short me ha encantado, de hecho, es uno de los pocos en inglés que me he atrevido a leer junto con otro que voy a traducir en cuanto que publique este. El título original es "Finding Mr Right", cosa que traducida me da algo así como "Encontrando al hombre perfecto" y pues, aquí les dejo con la traducción, que es algo "libre", no por el hecho de haberme inventado nada, sino porque he cambiado algunas palabras y su colocación para otorgarle más significado… Si hay alguna falta, lo lamento, no soy inglesa, pero trato de ayudar a que los amantes del ZeLink españoles puedan disfrutar de las obras inglesas ;)

Pasen y lean ^^

**Encontrando al hombre perfecto.**

Pasé la página, completamente absorta en la novela. Los sonidos de la charla amistosa a lo largo del pasillo y el traqueteo continuo del tren se habían convertido en el sonido de fondo durante aquel viaje desde Termina a Hyrule.

Cuando la lectura convierte la realidad en un entorno que me rodea. Todo mi ser siendo consumido por las palabras situadas frente a mí.

La verdad, solo dos cosas podían provocar esto en mí. La primera, cuando la historia es totalmente cautivadora y fascinante. Llena de drama, suspense, acción y todos esos géneros brillantes que me mantienen leyendo hasta que tengo que detenerme.

Y el un poco más embarazoso número dos; cuando el interés romántico del protagonista suena bien.

Simplemente no era mi culpa que mi imaginación fuera hiperactiva, que disfrutase creando una imagen mental capaz de hacer temblar a mis rodillas. Hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto. Tal como Malon me recordó en incontables ocasiones, los personajes son ficticios, y, por lo tanto, no son reales.

Ella sólo quiere arruinar mi diversión.

Sí, soy una mujer, y, por eso, a veces me parece que los chicos reales son guapos. Pero muchos de ellos nunca han pasado por mi lista de verificación.

El porqué tengo una lista de verificación aún se me escapa. No soy hermosa ni lista. Pero eso en mis libros,no equivale a que yo tenga a un hombre ridículamente apuesto a mi lado.

El equilibrio debe ser constante. Pero una chica puede soñar…

Quería que el príncipe de Disney viniera cabalgando sobre su valiente montura, derrotando a todas las fuerzas que se oponían a que él rescatase a su princesa.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de lo completamente estúpido que es.

Por un lado, los príncipes de Disney no existen. Además, siempre parecían demasiado buenos para mí. Me gusta mucho más el aspecto robusto y sexy. No algo correcto y formal.

Mejor aún, la única batalla que tendrían que librar durante su camino sería intentar pasar a través del desorden de mi apartamento.

Incluso entonces tendrían suerte si no les golpeo antes de que tengan la oportunidad de explicarme por qué estaban allí.

Por qué una persona aleatoria estaría tratando de encontrarme es desconcertante. Por no hablar de que suena bastante preocupante.

¿Noble caballero? Más bien psicópata acosador.

Además, estoy dentro del estereotipo de que cada muchacha busca y desea secretamente un chico malo.

Eso, y creo que el príncipe no se impresionaría de encontrarme a mí en lugar de a una princesa impresionante.

Ja, yo una princesa. Oh, cómo me río.

Por lo tanto, aquí es donde me choco contra el muro. No quiero un príncipe (como si pudiera encontrarlo de todas formas), pero tampoco puedo encontrar a alguien con la apariencia de un chico malo sin estar involucrado en las drogas o hallarse en libertad condicional de la cárcel.

También ha habido aquellos con los que he salido. Los que actuaban como caballeros, los que tenían ese toque sexy, o los que tenían esa vena loca que tanto me gustaba. Pero siempre me parecía que les faltaba algo.

Si eran unos caballeros, tal como Shad fue, no apreciaban mi humor sin sentido. Una vez me preguntó si quería bailar en un club nocturno, y yo, en vez de solo replicar "no" como cualquier otra persona normal, dije "no, pero a mis dedos sí les gustaría" y empecé a realizar un baile cancán con ellos sobre la mesa.

Ni que decir tiene que me dejó poco después.

Cuando tenían el look especialmente robusto, como Ike, eran los tíos más arrogantes y engreídos que jamás había conocido.

Me trataban como si fuera una esclava.

¿Hacerte un sándwich? Oh, te haré uno bien. Contigo atado y usando cuchillos y veneno mientras tanto…

Y si llegan a ser un poco locos, por lo general significaba que su cerebro había sido reemplazado por locura.

Ah, Groose…

"¿Esta valla está hecha de cartón?"

Me golpeé la cabeza contra una pared. "Sí, lo está, y cuando llueve tienen que rehacer la cerca de nuevo".

Pobre chico, realmente me creyó.

Renuncié al hombre perfecto hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a todas esas relaciones fallidas, era muy cínica ante la idea la llegada de mi chico perfecto.

Claro, él existía. En un universo paralelo.

De ahí me volví a mis libros. Cuando el más asombroso, ingenioso y encantador hombre acaba de encontrar a la chica perfecta y al instante se enamoran.

Qué asquerosamente dulce.

No sé cuál es el equivalente masculino a una Mary-sue, pero los chicos en los libros también podrían ser ellos.

Tal como la mayoría de las historias parecían resultar; chico "Quiero matarte, pero te amo demasiado, oh, ¡estos son los males de ser yo! Pero al menos soy increíblemente guapo."

Chica: "Oh, ¡está bien! Voy a enamorarme de ti a pesar de que podrías cortarme la cabeza sin sentir ningún remordimiento, ¡está bien porque eres guapísimo!"

Por qué leo estos libros, os preguntaréis. ¿Por qué lo hago cuando luego los rasgo en pedazos?

Soy superficial. Tan sencillo como eso.

Ruedo mis ojos sin parar mientras que los leo, y he sido propensa a gritar su idiotez, pero aún así los leo.

¿Por qué? Porque me encanta fantasear con que voy a encontrar alguien así. Con el tiempo.

Y mientras espero, voy a leer.

Probablemente hasta que tenga ochenta años, con veinte gatos dándome compañía.

Ni siquiera era de las que aprecian los gatos de verdad. Tal vez iría a por serpientes para cambiar las cosas.

Contuve una sonrisa, complacida por la idea de yo teniendo serpientes como mascota.

Conociendo mi suerte, probablemente intentarían comerme.

Tumbadas sobre mi cama, midiéndome para poder anticipar cuán llenas estarían después…

A veces amo a mi cerebro. Su forma de hacerme feliz; entreteniéndome con la posibilidad de que en un futuro fuera devorada por serpientes. Perfectamente normal.

Dejando todos esos sanos pensamientos atrás, volví con mi libro. Leyendo sobre mi enamoramiento de ficción más reciente, trayendo a la vida las descripciones en mi cabeza.

Pelo rubio oscuro con una leve ondulación, profundos ojos azules y un cuerpo tonificado digno de seguir.

He leído michos libros con esta figura, ahora estaba prácticamente incrustada en mi mente. Como una plantilla que podrá ser usada cuando se requiera, mejorada con cualquier nueva adición que precisase una mejora.

Podía imaginármelo perfectamente, completo, con una sonrisa francamente sexy que brillaba solo para mí…

"Disculpe, señorita, ¿este asiento está libre?"

Miré hacia arriba, casi dejando caer el libro en el proceso.

Abrí la boca para responder, mis ojos chispeando mientras que trataba de pensar en algo que decir en respuesta. Oh, mi dulce y amado Hylian.

"Uhh, um sí, lo está". Mi cabeza se movía en un gesto frenético, un poco demasiado entusiasta.

Soy consciente de que mi boca abierta cuelga de esa forma tan… em… elegante, la cierro mientras que el señor idílico se sienta frente a mí.

Me pregunto brevemente si estoy soñando. Que esta era una de esas representaciones visuales de los que anhelamos inconscientemente.

Es extraño, no recuerdo haberme dormido. A pesar de que un sueño parecía ser la causa más probable para este hombre innegablemente guapo sentado a menos de un metro de distancia de mí.

Miro desde el libro hasta él con incredulidad, no puedo dejar de observarlo.

Y ni siquiera lo estoy haciendo con sutileza.

Afortunadamente, parece estar más interesado en su lectura que en mí, que estoy prácticamente boquiabierta con lo sexy que es.

Le quiero interrumpir, entablar una conversación con él, pero estoy fallando miserablemente.

¿Qué le digo?

Ruto era la habladora en nuestro círculo de amigos. La mujer que mantiene una conversación con una piña si es necesario.

Yo, sin embargo, era la tímida. Esa que sólo se abre cuando conoce a las personas que la rodean durante al menos un año.

Un rasgo que estaba odiando severamente ahora.

Sin poder hacer nada, miré a mí alrededor, buscando algún tipo de inspiración.

Precisamente tenía que estar leyendo un libro del que nunca he oído hablar.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en la silla, con la esperanza de que pareciera que me estaba poniendo cómoda y no maldiciendo mi ineptitud social.

Soy un bicho raro. Solo quiero escuchar su voz otra vez, esa bonita, suave y justo al borde de la sensualidad voz, que sonaba como si acabara de despertarse.

¿Es posible perder toda la cordura que se puede tener es menos de cinco minutos?

No se dio cuenta de mi conflicto interno mientras continuaba mirando la página, sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha y parpadeaban cada seis segundos.

Estoy contando los movimientos de sus ojos…

Al paso que voy, pronto estaré llevando una chaqueta blanca.

Costosamente me obligo a volver al libro que está en mis manos, encontrándome que era incapaz de leer libro sin comparar el héroe de ficción con el hombre sentado a menos de un metro de distancia respecto a mí.

Todos los rasgos físicos eran definitivamente idénticos. Desde la forma en la que su cabello rubio se le rizaba en la nuca hasta sus ojos color azul oscuro que, probablemente, ocultaban una salvaje pasión. No podía estar segura porque sus ojos observaban hacia abajo debido al libro, pero me gustaba decir que sí. Lo comprobé dos veces.

El look sexy de haber arrojado algunas ropas en una carreta pero consiguiendo que quedaran endemoniadamente bien. Totalmente comprobado.

Y un cuerpo tonificado pero no excesivamente marcado…

Oh, dioses…

Lentamente se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, dejando que se deslizara sobre sus brazos uniformemente bronceados, revelando una camisa blanca que se transparentaba un poco.

Mi mente ansiosa se lo imaginó repentinamente bajo la lluvia, dejando que esa camisa se volviera transparente, mostrando su delicioso tórax a la vez que su pelo goteaba agua constantemente y yo deslizaba mis dedos por sus gruesos cabellos.

Prácticamente me derretí sobre la silla.

Rápidamente enfoqué a otra cosa, ya que, debido a la forma que tenía la sonrisa en su rostro, estaba completamente segura de que era consciente de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Había varias sillas vacías alrededor de la cabina, el tren estaba ocupado, pero no completo.

¿Tal vez le gustaba tener una mesa? Yo la tenía, pero ni siquiera la estaba usando.

Eso parecía lógico, no había otras mesas libres alrededor. O por lo menos que yo supiera.

Bueno, no fue mi fantasía que el destino nos hubiera reunido.

"La forma en la que me estás mirando con tanta intensidad me hace pensar que algo va mal".

Mis ojos se movieron hacia él. Sí, podría imaginarme fácilmente a sus ojos ardiendo con una pasión salvaje que, desde luego, no me importaría tener dirigida hacia mí.

Por su propia voluntad, mis ojos se deslizaron hasta su boca, que estaba inclinada hacia arriba con una sonrisa divertida. Incluso su sonrisa era preciosa. Tenía que tener un fallo, aunque solo fuera por hacerme sentir mejor, tenía que tenerlo.

Me di cuenta de que le seguía mirando, sintiendo otro rubor en mis mejillas.

"Oh, no, no hay nada malo en absoluto. Estaba…" ¿Estaba qué? Dudaba si "comprobándote" sonaba normal.

El hombre se rió entre dientes, y ni siquiera de la manera ella-está-completamente-loca-que-alguien-llame-a-un-psiquiátrico.

"¿Estabas…?"

Lo miré sin poder hacer nada. "Estaba… mirando cuán lejos ibas en tu libro y tratando de adivinar por qué capítulo podrías ir"

Levantó una ceja inquisitivamente. "Ni siquiera lo estoy leyendo. Seguramente te habrás dado cuenta de que no he pasado ni una página desde que me he sentado".

Sentí como si mi cabeza se golpeara contra la mesa. Seguramente iba a hacer uso de ella.

Claro que me percato de lo rápido que lee, pero no me doy cuenta de que no ha pasado de página. Dadle a la niña una estrella de oro por su estupidez…

Espera. ¿Por qué tener un libro cuando no lo usas para los fines previstos?

Hipócrita, reflexioné, pensando en mi propia novela.

"No estaba atenta a tu ritmo". Mentí.

Se echó a reír, mostrando sus dientes blancos. "¿Así que te diste cuenta de en qué capítulo supuestamente voy?"

"Ocho". Solté, tratando de pensar en cómo de lejos parecía estar cuando vi las páginas.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, "Creo que en realidad es más como el capítulo quince, pero bastante cerca".

"¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?"

¿Estaba siquiera leyendo el libro?

"Estaba distraído por algo más".

"¿Oh?, ¿por qué?" Me auto regañé por sonar tan interesada. No era asunto mío, pero quería que lo fuera.

Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia mí sobre la mesa, "Por una mujer muy atractiva".

Casi resoplé con incredulidad.

"Sí, la rubia del otro lado del pasillo es muy guapa".

Rodó los ojos, su sonrisa todavía adornaba su rostro. "Estoy realmente interesado en una morena".

"No puedo ayudarte, la única morena que veo ya está ocupada". Señalé con la cabeza a la pareja sentada en los asientos diagonalmente a través del pasillo, pero ni siquiera se volvió.

"Menos mal que la que me gusta está libre". Sonrió, había humor en sus ojos.

Sentí un ligero rubor deslizarse encima de mi cara, casi rogándome que cogiera el libro y la ocultara tras él.

En ese momento, hubiera deseado tener una chispa de la confianza seductora de Midna. Probablemente ella podría encantar las patas de una silla.

"Por cierto, soy Link". Dijo de forma encantadora, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

"Zelda". Respondí, "¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que estoy sola?"

Con esto, él se rió entre dientes ligeramente.

"Si estuvieras cogida, no estarías coqueteando conmigo".

Y justo cuando el rubor estaba amainando, tenía que ir y decir eso…

"No estoy coqueteando contigo". Incluso yo podía notar la duda en mi voz.

Link apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose una vez más.

"Tu parpadear, tu muñeca cerca de tu cuello cuando juegas con tu pelo, que me miras, te vuelves y luego me miras otra vez, te has lamido los labios varias veces y ahora estás muy sonrojada de lo mucho que he estado prestando atención". Sonrió, demasiado divertido para mi gusto.

Maldita sea. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de estaba jugando con mi pelo.

"Todas son señales del coqueteo, incluso si no eres consciente de ello".

¿Era irracional que quisiera golpear con fuerza alrededor de su cabeza por ser tan observador?

"Golpearme no impide que tenga razón". Dijo Link, todavía con aire satisfecho.

Mi boca estuvo a punto de abrirse desmesuradamente. "¿Cómo puedes decir lo que estaba pensando?"

"Ah, así que lo estabas considerando."Confirmó.

¡Maldita sea! "Tal vez, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta".

"Fácil, vi que tus ojos se deslizaban a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y que apretabas tu mano." Me informó, como si fuera normal notar aquello.

Instintivamente puse mi mano debajo de la mesa, ocultándola de la vista.

"¿Eres un experto en el lenguaje corporal?" Pregunté.

"No. Sin embargo, soy psicólogo y actualmente estoy estudiando comportamientos en la Universidad Nayru."

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo en Termina? Hay un largo camino por recorrer desde aquí hasta Hyrule".

"Visitando a unos amigos antes de que inicie la nueva legislatura. Te podría preguntar lo mismo." Dijo Link.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, "Turismo principalmente".

"Para tu curso de arte en la Universidad de Hylia."

Ahora estaba segura de que le miré boquiabierta. Eso era, se trataba de un acosador. Sabía que tendría algún fallo. "¿Cómo demonios se hace eso?" Exclamé entre levemente intrigada y asustada de sus deducciones.

"Tienes pintura en los dedos, y una mancha de carbón en el cuello; lo que me hace pensar que eres una artista. Además, tu viaje a Hyrule, que sólo tiene una universidad especializada en las artes, y, que yo sepa, es de Hylia."

Oh, entonces no era un acosador. Few. Revivido. Extendí la mano para limpiar el carbón cuando sus dedos se me adelantaron.

Me quedé inmóvil cuando sus yemas contactaron con mi cuello, deteniéndose allí antes de deslizarse hasta mi clavícula.

Estaba cien por cien segura de que me estremecí.

Una sonrisa se levantó sobre sus labios mientras seguía acariciando el hueso, su mirada azul encontrándose lentamente con la mía.

"¿Cuándo vuelves a estar ocupado?" Susurré, sorprendida por lo entrecortada que sonaba mi voz.

"El miércoles, todavía tengo cuatro días libres" Replicó, su tono rozaba el mío.

"¿Hay planes?"

Link sonrió, retirando finalmente su mano y permitiéndome respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

Dios mío, era precioso cuando sonreía.

"Puede ser". Se encogió de hombros, manteniendo mi mirada.

"¿Cómo qué?". Presioné.

Se inclinó hacia delante una vez más, la distancia entre nosotros me hace darme cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado.

"Estaba pensando en pedirle a la hermosa muchacha que está sentada frente a mí tomar un café una vez que estemos fuera de este tren."

Era mi turno de sonreír en respuesta. Parece que por ahora no voy a tener serpientes de mascota…

Así que tal vez no estaba soñando, pero todavía no estaba bastante segura de si me encontraba en un universo paralelo.

¿Por qué?

Porque creo que por fin he encontrado al hombre perfecto.

**Fin.**

Y hasta aquí llega ^^ ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Es mi primera traducción, y debo decir que me ha traído demasiados dolores de cabeza, pero de verdad siento que este fic debía ser traducido, además, imaginad que cada uno de los que supieran inglés tradujesen un fic… Sumarían muchos fics, seguro que hay historias preciosas en otro idioma que los demás no comprendemos, sería bueno dedicarse a traducir también xP

Por otra parte, ya dije que el fic no me pertenece, y me da pereza repetirlo ¬¬ (?) Ya tengo otro listo para empezar a traducirlo hecho por la misma autora, pero ando con un one-short en la cabeza que me impide avanzar en los demás, así que creo que lo subiré antes que la otra traducción :3

Por cierto, tengo que decir que la traducción es un poco libre, el significado de la frase es el mismo, solo que adaptado para que tenga más sentido en el texto español ^^

Críticas, consejos, frases sin sentido, tildes y demás, dejen un review :3 No es tan difícil y sirven como bálsamo para mis destrozadas neuronas xD

Saludos y hasta la próxima, nos leemos – Magua ;)


End file.
